


Blowing the Birthday Cake

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Maids, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teasing, cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Ash's breaths were already coming in pants."Eiji--" Ash cleared his throat when it came out too breathy and high pitched. "W-what is this?"Eiji cocked his head. "It's your present. I'm going to do what ever you ask of me. See, I'm a maid! You can order me whatever you want." He beamed at him with that innocent face, as if he didn't know what it was doing to Ash."Order." Ash sucked in a breath. "Whatever I want?""Yeah." Eiji nodded, walking towards him. "Do you want me to cook? Clean? I can do all of that."Ash whined.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 22
Kudos: 263
Collections: Ash Lynx Day 2020





	Blowing the Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ash day and I have nothing to offer to the table but sex and filthy smut. There's no plot here. Just fucking

So it was his birthday. 

And Ash had celebrated some of his birthdays in the past. And plenty more with Eiji in the past years he's lived with him, that was, if you call three plenty. To Ash's who had lived all his life not knowing if he'll even reach past twenty, this was enough. 

Either way, it was his birthday, or at least the morning of his birthday. Eiji had insisted to wait up till midnight which was a miracle in itself. He's often asleep way before ten in the evening most of the time, having long given up in coaxing Ash to go to bed early. On one hand though, Eiji did have some very good ways in forcing Ash into bed. Very very good ways. 

Ash loved Eiji of course, and after all these years of coming into terms with it, Eiji loved him back. It was still so surreal to think about, to be loved unconditionally. Eiji never stopped letting him feel that he was loved, even when there were times he had his own problems too. Rare as they were, Eiji would have those days where he simply looked so sad. Ash tried to take care of him when he's like that, just like Eiji when he's the one in need. 

So Ash could say him turning old wasn't an issue. He embraced it even, relished in it. He got to grow old with Eiji after all. 

Celebrating his birthday was a bit of an issue though, because despite Eiji planning something for them that day as he always did for the past few years, Ash still wasn't used to having his birth celebrated. Sure when he was young, Griffin would try his best to give him a small cake from the bakery near their house, and he'd give him a dollar from his savings for his gift.

His gang also tried celebrating it with him occasionally by drinking booze in the club and playing pool with him. It was fun, a couple of cheap thrills. Shorter gave him a new pair of sneakers one time. He liked those. Those red sneakers pretty much helped him over time. He also took him in his bike to hunt some farmer's chickens once in the dead of the night. That had been fun. It was always something wild with Shorter. 

But with Eiji it's always been different, for one he was celebrating his birthday in Tokyo, miles away from America. Eiji would ask Ash what he wanted to do, and then they would do it. No rough housing, no brawls, no pressure, or any dangerous and I'll advised decisions, and for once Ash was able to do whatever he really wanted. If Ash said he wanted to go to a boring musuem for his birthday then they would. If Ash said he'll stay in a library the entire day, then Eiji would oblige.

It's always been like that. Sometimes they'll have dinner somewhere fancy, maybe do something mundane, and Eiji would give him a present, go home and maybe have sex. Ash liked it that way after all the shit he went into. 

Usually at least. 

Tonight though, Eiji seemed to have something planned ahead. He didn't sleep and he looked absolutely excited about it, excited and nervous. 

"Happy birthday Ash!" He kissed his cheek and brought out a cake from their fridge. It's a nice strawberry shortcake with lots of cream and chocolate on top. Ash liked it. It's spongy chiffon was pretty nice to eat and Eiji absolutely knew what he wanted. 

"I don't see why we had to stay up for the cake." Ash laughed while Eiji turned off the lights and lit the tiny candle on his cake. 

"Oh hush. You sleep at three in the morning anyway. This will do nicely," He said as he beamed at his handiwork. "Besides, I'm craving for cake." 

"You're more excited about my birthday than me." Ash huffed affectionately. 

"Of course, it's the day you were born after all. I wouldn't have met you if you weren't." Eiji smiled and damn, he didn't need to be that mushy.

"Sap." Ash shot at him, bit his face was pretty red from the flush. 

"Mhmm." Eiji shrugged, unrepentant. "Go on, make a wish." 

Ash sighed. "I think I already got everything I wanted. I feel like wishing for more is pushing the line already." 

"It's always okay to ask for more Ash." Eiji smiled at him. "I'll always give it to you when you ask."

Talk about being sappy. 

Ash laughed, his chest tight at Eiji's words. God he always had a way to get Ash emotional. "You're very sappy." 

"Oh you like it," Eiji giggled. "Go on. Blow your candle."

Ash snorted, but he obliged and blew his candle. 

"What did you wish for?" 

"Isn't that a secret?" Ash pushed Eiji away playfully. Eiji pouted. "Oh come on nii-san." He sighed. "I just want to be like this forever. I want to be this happy for the rest of the days."

"Are you happy with me Ash?" Eiji's face soften, grasping Ash's hand with his own.

"I'm happy. I've never been happier before." Ash answered truthfully, squeezing his hand back. "I'm happiest when I'm with you."

Eiji pulled his hand and kissed his knuckles. Eiji wasn't this affectionate when they first met. Japanese men were not so open to touch as Americans were. Ash didn't want skinship either before, but now, oh now Eiji was bold enough for these displays of affection, and Ash was so eager to reciprocate. 

"You're all I need Eiji." Ash whispered. "I don't need anything else."

Eiji laughed. "Surely that isn't true." He pulled away. "Plus if you don't want anything else, then my present is going to go to waste." 

"Oh? You got me something?" Ash perked up. He always acted surprised even though somehow he knew Eiji would. He didn't want to be presumptuous though. "Will I like it?"

Eiji laughed. "Oh, I hope so." He patted his cheek. "If you don't mind though, I have to retrieve your gift from our room, so enjoy the cake in the meantime." He gave him another kiss on the forehead after he cut Ash a slice of his cake.

Ash wondered what Eiji got for him. Probably a book like last year. It's a little hard to give Ash gifts. They could buy whatever they wanted and Ash wasn't lying when he said he already had everything he wanted. He was severely content.

Nonetheless, Ash picked up the plate and started eating as Eiji's prior suggestions. The icing was pretty cold on his mouth, the strawberries juicy. Sweet, creamy. He was on his way to another slice when he noticed Eiji was taking a little too long. Almost ten minutes tops. 

"Eiji?" Ash called out, half tempted to peer over their room to see what was holding him up. "Something wrong?"

"S-stay back. I'm okay, your gift is just a little tricky to assemble." Eiji's vice floated from the room to the couch Ash was sitting. That sparked his curiosity but he decided to keep still for Eiji's sake. 

Some more time passed and Ash was near impatient. He's getting anxious and curious over what Eiji readied. Then, finally, the door from their bedroom opened and nothing could prepare Ash for what could possibly be waiting behind it.

"Okay. I think I'm good." Eiji laughed a little before fully going out of the room. Ash choked as Eiji did a twirl. "I think I look pretty good. What do you think?"

What did Ash think?

Ash swallowed hard. He forced his eyes to look at Eiji's body and the outfit that was on him. He was having a hard time deciding what's to focus on. White doll shoes and sheer black stockings with ribbons on his thighs. A lacy collar on his neck with a black bow. His dark hair had a lacy headdress as a set. His chest was covered with a thin veil like material for a lingerie, the pink nipples was hard and obvious. It didn't even try to hide it and Ash's mouth as already dry while he eyed them.

However, he decided to keep his focus on the lacy apron that was short enough to tease him of whatever was hidden underneath, just long enough that if Eiji shifted just slightly, Ash would get an eyeful of the prize beneath it. 

Ash's breaths were already coming in pants. 

"Eiji--" Ash cleared his throat when it came out too breathy and high pitched. "W-what is this?" 

Eiji cocked his head. "It's your present. I'm going to do what ever you ask of me. See, I'm a maid! You can order me whatever you want." He beamed at him with that innocent face, as if he didn't know what it was doing to Ash. 

"Order." Ash sucked in a breath. "Whatever I want?"

"Yeah." Eiji nodded, walking towards him. "Do you want me to cook? Clean? I can do all of that." 

Ash whined. He was teasing him. He was absolutely teasing him and he knew it. Eiji's eyes had that sparkle in them that Ash simply got to know over the years. "Eiji..."

"Don't worry, darling I'm on it." He patted Ash's cheek once again and walked off to grab a rag from somewhere and scrubbed the floor. Yes, he actually started to scrub the floor past midnight. 

Now Eiji obviously knew what he was doing because he was bent on his knees, ass wiggling in front of Ash as an invitation, rolling it back in a way that simply does not happen when you're scrubbing the floor. Of course, the back part of the costume did little to cover anything. The flat expanse of his back was bare, his ass uncovered, exposing those fleshy globes. A thin fabric hardly stretched over his rim, a see through thong. To top it all off, the white bow rested on his back just above it, bouncing along with every movement. 

"Ah shit." Ash groaned, everything was too much. 

"What's the matter?" Eiji looked over his shoulder. "Do you need my services?" He crawled over so that he was near his lap, head by his crotch. Ash shifted on his seat, legs spreading wider, his pants getting tighter at the sight beneath him. 

"Eiji...."

The man wiped the floor by his feet, head bobbing at every movement, so close to touching where Ash wanted him to, but oh so far. 

"Should I call you master?" Eiji tilted his head. Ash swallowed hard. 

"Just Ash is fine." 

Eiji giggled. "That's a little unprofessional, isn't it mister Callenreese?" 

Oh god, Eiji was trying to kill him. 

"Just Ash is fine." He repeated again,and how he hadn't overheated yet was a miracle. 

"Alright, Ash." Eiji was on all fours, looking up at Ash with flushed cheeks. His nipples were poking out some more, the column of his throat so tempting. "What do you want me to do?" His voice was so sultry, so seductive. It was unravelling Ash's control thread by thread. 

"Blow me." Ash lost all sense if logic and let his desires take over. He didn't care anymore. This was his day, and he was going to enjoy the gift Eiji laid out for him with much effort. "I want you to be timid and shy. I want you to act like some blushing virgin. Submit to me and suck my cock." 

"If that's what you want." Eiji gave him one last look of playfulness before shifting his face into something more innocent. He was getting better at this. Oh god, it was almost like the first time they met, when Eiji was a fumbling nineteen year old without any knowledge of this. His dark eyes were wide, mouth parted in a gasp. 

"Sir," Eiji held at his thighs, eyeing the obvious tent pitched on his pants. "May I?"

"Go ahead." 

And with that, Eiji mouthed at Ash's sweat pants, tongue doing wonders in its teasing. After all these years, Eiji had learned many of his tricks. He learned them with such enthusiasm, excited to reciprocate the pleasure to Ash. The sensations got Ash writhing on the couch. 

Hands fumbled in the waistband and pulled them down. Ash's cock was already dripping as it sprung out at Eiji's face. He gaped at Ash's member, licking his lips. 

"Sir? May I touch it?" Eiji fluttered his lashes, a coy smile threatening to break out of his lips. He was good, but he still broke character sometimes. Those eyes never lie, and those eyes was hungry for Ash's cock.

"Touch it." Ash carded his fingers through Eiji's black locks when those soft hands played with the tip shyly. Those fingers teases his slit by brushing his thumb over it. 

Ash let out a shaky breath. "Yes." He murmured. "Oh yes." 

Eiji wrapped both hands on the base, lips pressing kisses on the tip. Then, a few tentative licks on his slit. Lips pursed on the head, tongue swirling around it like a lollipop. It could play off as unsure, but Ash definitely knew he was teasing him. 

"Eiji..." Ash gripped at Eiji's hair, hard enough to hurt. He was doing this on purpose, testing Ash's patience. Well, he's plenty impatient already. He thrusted his cock into Eiji's hot wet mouth. His hips rammed into his hole. Eiji started to moan around his hardness, eyes rolling back at the rhythm. 

Ash watched his cock disappear into Eiji's mouth as he fucked his throat, and Eiji was barely holding on. 

Ash pulled away and spilled his cum all over Eiji's face. 

Oh what a sight it was. Those dark eyes looking at him, face flushed and lips wrecked, stained with Ash's release. He was panting hard as he stared up at him with haziness.

"Have I satisfied you Mr. Callenreese?" 

Ash grinned. "It was okay." 

Eiji was shaking, but he kept in character. "What do you want to do next, Ash?" 

Ash thought about it. He could do whatever he wanted, so it had to be good. He eyed the dessert on the table and got an idea.

"I want to eat cake," Ash smirked at the obvious excitement brewing in Eiji's face. "go get a slice for me." 

So Eiji stood up no matter how much his legs shook. He did exactly as what Ash ordered, and took a slice of cake like the good maid he was. 

"Now, keep the rest back to the fridge. Let's save some for tomorrow." Ash leaned back to the couch as Eiji picked up the rest of the treat. Ash made sure to appreciate the way the bow on Eiji's butt bounced along with ass at every step. He was going to unwrap his present. Soon, but not yet. 

Eiji came back to the room, anticipation was obvious on his every movement. Ash was getting excited as well, especially while staring at the obvious bulge between Eiji's legs, tenting at the soft white material of his apron. 

He patted his lap. "Come on darling, sit here." 

Thus, Eiji wasted no time in clambered on Ash's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck for support. Ash's face was already hot, his heart pounding crazy, even more with what he planned to do. 

He thrusted the plate of his birthday cake on Eiji's unsuspecting hands. The man tilted his head. "Do you want me to feed you?"

Ash shook his head with a laugh. "No. Just hold on the plate for me. Make sure not to drop it."

"Why would I--oh." 

Eiji shuddered as Ash's thumbs found their way to his nipples. He toyed with the nubs through the sheer fabric of his lingerie. The way he squirmed at every tug was making Ash's member twitch into hardness once again. 

"Ngh...A-ash--" Eiji gasped. He started rolling his hips just slightly for friction. His cock was left unattended. But Ash didn't want to touch that just yet. He wanted to play with these nubs for now.

"Don't move too much. You'll drop the cake." Ash admonished. He took a pinch of that spongy treat and pushed it to Eiji's parted mouth. The man wrapped his lips over Ash's fingers and played with them with this tongue. 

Ash pulled them away, and a trail of saliva was dripping on it. He continued feeding Eiji until his fingers were slick enough. 

"Ash! Oh fuck." 

Ash slipped his wet finger through the lingerie and kneaded his nipples harder. Ash loved Eiji dark nipples. They were so sensitive, so easy to make Eiji into a whimpering mess. He could probably cum just from it. He pushed Eiji to the couch so he was lying on his back. Ash straddled him as he pulled down his lacy apron together with that lingerie, exposing his nipples that were already red from abuse. 

"Be a good boy now. I want to eat my treat. Itadakimasu." Ash licked his lips. He swiped a good amount of cream from the cake and lathered it all of Eiji's chest, making sure to cover up his hard nipples. He looked like a very wonderful meal. Eiji bit his lip, eyes blown wide from everything that was happening. He was trying his very best to stay still, to keep holding on the plate with raised arms.

"Hnghhhh..." Eiji shut his eyes. Ash started on the plane of his chest, tongue dragging on that creamy flesh. He tasted sweet, and he tasted salty, just right. He made sure to make the move slowly, skirting on the place he really wanted to be touched so badly. 

"Ash!" Eiji whined when he realized what Ash was doing. He moved his chest in the best way he could.

"Shut up. My birthday, my rules." Ash continued his ministrations, and Eiji was nearly weeping. His own neglected dick was starting to stain his apron with precum. 

"Ash!" Eiji was begging. "I want--"

"Ah ah! It's about what I want, sweetheart. And I want to savor my treat." He licked a long wet stripe from his chest to his collar bone, kissing them and biting the flesh there. 

Eiji sobbed. His arms were trembling while holding up the plate and the little traces of the cake left. Eiji couldn't even keep in character anymore. Perhaps Ash was a little cruel. 

"Mr. Callenreese, you're so mean to me." 

Ash chuckled. That was enough, he thought. He's played it off long enough. He started on the icing on Eiji's hard nubs, eagerly licking off all the sweet white thing off until his nipples were revealed. He was sucking that off then, biting and pulling at them with his teeth. Eiji's moans grew louder when Ash did the gave treatment on the other side. 

"Delicious." Ash captured Eiji's lips with a kiss. He could taste the cake in his mouth. By now, was so hard and he was grinding against Eiji's thigh. He decided that was enough and gave Eiji's nipples one last flick.

"Hya!"

Eiji jolted with Ash's fingers prodding on his clothed rim. He used a nail to tease it through the fabric. "Did you clean yourself down here?"

Eiji gasped, Ash's prodding became more insistent. 

"Y-yes." Eiji writhed. "That's why I took long in the shower. I thought, maybe you'll--ah!" 

Ash knew it. He's eaten Eiji out before, and the results had always been pleasant. Eiji often ended up so thoroughly pleasured, he ended up forgetting his name and babbles Ash's alone.

"Good." Ash pulled Eiji's legs further apart and mouthed at the crack of his ass, licking at his clothed rim. He pushed off the underwear away where the tightening pink ring was winking at him in anticipation. 

"A-ash!" The plate of cake fell and thudded on the carpeted floor. Ash had the half mind to care about that. Eiji was writhing and pushing against Ash's tongue which was thrusting in and out of the pink muscle. Hands gripped Ash's blond locks and pulled him even deeper in. Those white doll shoes fell on the floor as well, those toes curled in absolute ecstasy. Eiji's voice would pitch higher in the throes of bliss, and Ash loved hearing it. He was drunk on it's sound, absolutely high with every cry of his name. He's lost grasp of the English language now. 

Ash palmed his cock through the apron, doing it in time with his licks and sucks. He was dripping wet.

"K-kimochi...A-shu--" he gasped. His accent was becoming more obvious as it bled through his words. His name was uttered in two syllables now. Oh Eiji was getting wrecked. 

Ash figured that was enough for now and instead littered his thighs with bites and kisses, trailing them over the hem of those black stockings. 

"Ashu--" Eiji fumbled in Japanese before finally finding the right words in English. "Please--onegai--" His fingers brushed through Ash's hardness with desperation. "I want--I want..." 

"Shhh." Ash pressed a kiss on his lips. "I know honey. I got it." He finally pulled his cock out of his briefs and sweatpants, stroking it languidly.

"In the apron's pocket I have--Ash faster!" Eiji was rocking his hips against Ash's hard cock.

He chuckled. "Eiji, you're being so impatient. Wait a little longer won't you?"

Eiji groaned. It made Ash laugh harder. But he took the packet of lube from the apron, along with a condom. He slicked his length with the lube. He did little teasing, just to get it done. Then he pushed a finger in Eiji's ass, making him mewl. He added another digit, then a third, curling them till they hit that bundle of nerves that shocked Eiji into a shuddering mess. 

"Oh god!" Eiji cursed. "Ash I don't wanna cum like this. He prodded at Ash's cock with his toe, rubbing its head and adding insistent pressure, demanding. "I want this in me. Please."

With that Ash could not longer hold back. He hoisted Eiji so that he was straddling his lap. His ass lined up on his cock.

He grinned at Eiji. "Well, get on with it. Fuck yourself open with my cock." 

So Eiji did exactly that. He rolled a condom in Ash's throbbing red member before he slammed himself in it, fucking himself with it, moaning every time he bottoms out. Ash grasped his ass, hard enough that he was sure it was going bruise. 

"Fuck me Ash." Eiji begged. "Oh fuck me. Pound your cock in me. Please." 

"Aren't you quite demanding?" Ash chuckled. "Your my gift aren't you? You're mine." But Ash complied and thrusted into his tight wet hole, one hand gripping at his flushed cock, stroking it in time of his thrusts. Eiji howled. 

Oh god he looked so beautiful. Eiji was so wrecked, face still stained from Ash's cum from earlier. His dress was already a mess, rumpled, wet, stained. His headdress threatened to fall off his head. Ash loved it. He loved his present so much. 

"I'm going to cum!" Eiji squeezed his eyes shut. "Ash,I'm going to cum--oh fuck!" He came with a scream. Milky white substance dripped all over Ash's hand and part of it splattered on his chest. But Ash wasn't done yet. He was still fucking Eiji's overstimulated hole. 

Arms wrapped around Ash's neck. Eiji's hips didn't stop moving either. "Are you cumming Ash? Are you close? You feel so good Ash. You feel so fucking good." He said those last words with equally hard grinds with his hips. "Cum darling, I've got you. I've got you. Cum."

It didn't take long for Ash to cum with a groan. He could feel the tension in him shoot out and into Eiji. The tight coil in him unravelled, shaking him into his core so violently until he reached tht high. Then he collapsed into the couch from exhaustion. Eiji on top of him. 

They spent minutes like that, catching their breaths in heavy pants. Sweat rolled down their bodies and they were so filthy, but Ash didn't even want to move. He couldn't even think properly.

"I thought--" Eiji began after minutes of silence. "I thought I was going to service you tonight. I thought I'd make you feel good." 

"You did make me feel good. So crazy good." Ash kissed his cheek. "I don't see what's wrong."

"I feel like, you were doing most of the work." Eiji mumbled shyly, face red. If it was from the left over high of sex, or embarrassment, he didn't know. 

"I like doing most of he work. I like the control." Ash confessed. "I also like seeing you so thoroughly pleased, you forget to speak English." 

Eiji laughed. "If you say so." Fingers trailed on his chest. "I take that you like your gift?"

"I did. I enjoyed it very much." Ash grinned, hand playing with the ruffles on his apron. "Will you wear this tomorrow too?" 

Eiji tilted his head. "Depends. Does it suit me?"

"Yes." Ash immediately replied. "Very much."

Eiji giggled once again. "Let's go get cleaned up."

"Later, just let's stay like this for a bit." Ash sighed. He pressed his head against Eiji's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths, the loud drumming of his heart beat. He was born this day. He made another year of living with Eiji. He's made it.

"Ash?"

"Hm?" Ash blinked his eyes open, staring at Eiji's dark ones.

Eiji smiled, a hand on his cheek, touch so tender and so warm.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
